His Quick Fix
by mickeykity
Summary: Haruhi and Hunny notices that the boys are acting odd. One by one, they finds that each have their own problems besides entertaining girls in the club. rated T for langauge and use of drugs. CH 3 UP!
1. Kyouya's Weekend Doings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its character. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day went on without end and without knowing it Kyouya had wasted his day away. His host duty was over for the time and all he would do is go home and do homework that he had already perfected two weeks ago. Instead he gathered his things and reached for his cell phone and made a necessity call.

The others didn't notice the Shadow King and his frequent calls from time to time but it was beginning to be a habit for him to call someone everyday after school. Most had a theory that it was something that involved help for the club but it was the odd habit that Haruhi took upon herself to calm everyone.

It was the talk of the club for a week until Haruhi was walking away making her own thoughts about the dark boy.

"Haruhi are you sure that Kyouya might just be calling someone?" asked her father after she explained her weekend plans to him.

"Kyouya is up to something and I probably shouldn't get involved but even Tamaki doesn't know what's wrong with him."

Ranka sighed and remembered that his daughter was certainly the curious one.

Haruhi left for Kyouya's mansion early that next day and thought she saw him walking with some shady people but ignored that as he would never walk with those types of people.

"I'm sorry but Master Kyouya went out with some friends today. He won't be home till dinner."

The maid closed the door as Haruhi nodded and walked to the Kyouya figure but she was shocked to learn where she had found him. It might be her imagination but the Kyouya she knew wouldn't be in a whore house as she knew. He would be home ignoring Tamaki as she thought. The man at the desk asked what she wanted as she entered.

"Is there a Kyouya Ohtori here?"

"Why should I tell you if he is or isn't?" the man said holding a phone to his ear.

"I'm his girlfriend!" she lied quickly hoping he would buy it.

"Hey I got a girl but she don't look like some he would want at this time of day. Kay, I got you. I'll send her up."

The man looked back and handed her a key.

"Go to the third floor and four doors down is where your _boyfriend_ is at! As if he would do anything for a commoner like you!"

"Well thank you I guess!"

"Don't mention it!" he remarked back.

Haruhi pushed the button and exited at the third floor to see a low life hallway that was filled with odd smells. She walked to the fourth set of doors and looked both ways. The man never said which door it was.

Turning to her left, she knocked and found a pair of intimate people having – well she turned around and went to the other door. She knocked once and heard the laughter of a man's voice on the other side. The person who opened the door was Kyouya but this Kyouya was standing half slammed over the frame. In his mouth was a small cigarette like thing which Haruhi ripped from his mouth.

"That was mine you bitch!"

He struck her and they both landed on the ground as he lost his balance. He smelled oddly like the rest of the building that she had wandered into but this was not the usual Kyouya smell that she knew of. He smelled rotten and strange.

"Kyouya what are you doing here?"

"I am having my fix! Fuck Tamaki and his bullshit weekend things! I have better friends I can hang out with!" he spited at her attempted to stand but instead breathed right in her face.

"Okay, here's a better question, have you been smoking?"

Kyouya straightened his back and looked directly in her eyes and smiled.

"SENPAI!"

"I'll raise you debt if you tell anyone about my weekend doings."

Haruhi tried to ignore the smell of pot on him but got on top of him which he took the wrong way.

"I am not trying to have sex with you!"

"Then why did you come to see me? You said you were my girlfriend, and they obey their boyfriends!"

Kyouya took another hit from his in his hand and seemed to calm for a moment before slumping on the couch that Haruhi had taken him to. In this room were seven other people besides them. There were five guys that hung on a girl and some with two, but Haruhi was more concerned about Kyouya rather than the others.

"Hey what are you doing to Richy there? He's got us all this!" said one waving a bag at her and lingering it before the high Kyouya.

"Kyouya will be escorted home by me; please may I leave with him. I wish to be in need of him."

Kyouya grabbed her arms as if by warning but he got up (barely) and left, waving goodbye to the others and promising to get them some more. Once out, Haruhi hit him on the arm and refused to speak to him.

"I was busy in there."

Still silence.

"Haruhi!"

She refused to acknowledge him.

"Guess I'll go back," and as he did, he was slammed against the nearest wall as prevention.

"Senpai you were smoking pot in there! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Kyouya pushed back and stood tall stretching his body.

"You are a fucking repulsive girlfriend! I hate you!"

He began to walk off and when he did get a bit away, Haruhi began to cry.

"Kyouya, why?" she cried to herself as she walked home. "I trusted you!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: This is yet another Kyouya/Haruhi story but this time it won't involve any babies or IDK! I'm really tired of seeing all the happy-go-lucky stories. I figured that making Kyouya have a hidden something would be fun.

Next Chapter Question: What does Tamaki take as his "fix"?


	2. Tamaki's An Emo

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haruhi was hoping that Kyouya survived by Monday and wouldn't go back the next day to get another round of pot to smoke. Next person she decided to visit was Tamaki to see if he knew about Kyouya's small, smelly problem.

She phoned him and he sounded a bit down but she figured it because Kyouya hadn't called yet.

"Sure Haruhi, you can come over," he dully said before hanging up.

When she arrived it was a shock that the dull Tamaki had awakened from his sleep once she got there. He was perfectly normal if normal applied to him (_right_?).

"Umm Senpai, do you really know the club members as you think?"

"Yes, I do! I know what they do! That's what I have Kyouya for!"

_He just seems too cheerful for my hopes_, wondering this was running through her head as she stopping worrying about Kyouya. Her now concern was about Tamaki and his over cheerful self.

"Senpai!" she said quickly to pull his arm away from the door. Tamaki looked up as he stuck his arm through the opened door and fell onto his side with a thud.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a bit clumsily!" he laughed standing once more.

This was beginning to be just too weird for her. A girl appeared beside Tamaki and she was something that was a surprise to her. She had long red hair and when she smiled, pearl white teeth were shone. She was a little shorted than Tamaki but his hit arm fit nicely around her neck as he hugged her.

"Haruhi, have you met my girlfriend Bella?" he asked cheerful waving a hand in front of her face as Haruhi watched the other girl closely confused that he had picked a girlfriend when he had feelings for her, Haruhi. The girl struck her hand out sudden and shook hers gently.

"Hey, Haruhi what did you want to talk to me about?"

_Wait, why had I? Oh yeah; Kyouya! _"Tamaki-senpai, do you know what Kyouya does on the weekends anymore?"

"No, I try not to bother in his personal gambling. He lives the way he wants and I live mine here happy with Bella!"

As the two love-birds snuggled close for a moment, Haruhi turned walking away from the mess she had entered. Arriving home, Ranka was watching television and laughing about something. Disappearing to her room, she threw her bag down and screamed out loud as it hit her foot.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing dad."

Haruhi went to sleep feeling like she had got nothing done for the day.

The next day at the Host Club, Kyouya held a meeting about the financial situation that they were in for the party that week on Friday night, which Haruhi never heard anything about.

"Oh Haruhi, your debt was raised by 100 yen for what you did this past weekend."

"What did Haru-chan do this time Kyou-chan?" asked Hunny frowning a bit at the sudden mention of Haruhi's debt as a way to make her act with them. "It's seems that no one knows what _you_ do on the weekends!"

Kyouya felt a twitch move in his cheek but remained calm. Hunny most probably knew _but did he_, thought Kyouya. Haruhi also was thinking along the same thoughts but when the news was dropped the small senior approached her.

"Haru-chan, what do you know about his weekends?"

"I just went to his house and bugged him. I knew that I shouldn't have. It's nothing, Hunny-senpai, to worry about!" she urged him.

Hunny was still frowning.

"That's not what I know."

Then he turned to return to his seat and drank his tea. Haruhi sat back down and listened as Kyouya somehow waited for the meeting to resolve. Finally it did and the Hosts began to greet their guests.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author Notes: Did anyone guess what Tamaki's drug was? UMMMMM! He takes anti-depression meds that make him seem so down then so jumpy the next.

Next chapter question: Hikaru and Kaoru are setting for the party but afterward Kaoru is seen taking what?

HINT: it's not necessarily a drug, but it can be when you overdose.


	3. A Deadly Pill For Kaoru

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. This is fan made!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This was getting out of hand the number of the parties that Tamaki had planned for the week. For the first part of the week it would be the school wide talent show when Tamaki was to play the piano (and he received second for it), then on Wednesday came the announcement of the Host Club presents for the guests on Friday.

It was a never ending endurance for Haruhi. Between watching over Kyouya and attempting to figure out Tamaki's heated self from the morning to evening, it was becoming an addiction she couldn't handle.

"Haruhi, what would you—" started Tamaki.

"No Senpai! I don't want to!"

Haruhi left without much more of words shocking her customers that were questioning Tamaki and his rude and sudden appearance to her. It was not a normal thing for her to become so obsessed about her friends doing. But this was getting out of hand. First Kyouya. Second Tamaki. Who was next?

Haruhi left the club room and departed for the library where Kyouya caught up with her.

"You get back to the club room or I'll erase every amount you've worked toward!"

"OR WHAT KYOUYA-SENPAI! I'M TRIED OF WORKING AS YOUR SLAVE DOG AND NEVER HAVING A MOMENT FOR MYSELF! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO LIVE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON OR HAVE YOUR WEEKENDS BEEN FORGOTTEN AS I KNOW YOU HAVE!"

Kyouya swallowed her words and looked down knowing what she was talking about. She glared at him with every mark of determination to prove to him what he was doing was wrong. But Kyouya turned from her and walked back to the club room. Hunny senpai was concerned and had followed but skipped along to Haruhi's side as she stormed from the floor to the main foyer.

"Haru-chan! Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired of Kyouya's bullshit! If he would just put his damn blunt down then he might act normal to everyone else. Damn it!"

Hunny watched as Haruhi absently walked into the crossing hall pillar and fall to her side. When she stood up again, she neither asked for his help but continued to walk away from him and his hope she would return.

"Haru-chan, can I come with you if you're going to leave the campus. It will rain tonight and tomorrow and we don't want you sick. I mean Tama-chan would be sad at that!"

"Hunny-senpai I don't care about Tamaki either. He's over happy most of the time. And plus he denies what Kyouya does on the weekend."

Haruhi noticed that Hunny was trying hard to keep up with her but his short legs proved hard. So she slowed her walk to aid him to keep us until finally stopping just short of the school gate. He stopped too and hugged her around the middle.

"Haruhi I know what Kyouya's be doing. I've been trying to make him stop too but he wouldn't listen. Takashi and me are always following him but lately he's been disappearing in the red-light district and I can't go since I'm so small."

Hunny grasped her hand and asked a simple statement that made her want to kiss him for the courageous she had not to catch her fellow hosts.

(DOT)

The ball was almost as boring as she had expected. There in the far corner was she and Hunny watching the others (Hosts and guests) for any odd things, and Haruhi took instead her attention to each of the twins who kept disappearing from the room. Whispering she would go check on the twins, he muttered back he would ask Tamaki something to isolate Kyouya.

Haruhi watched Hunny leave and as he tripped on purpose which gathered many people to his aid. With this clearing, she followed Kaoru up the stairway where Hikaru was promising to him to take his medication.

"But Hikaru, I can't. I don't ever get to sleep anymore. I almost killed myself last night all because you insisted that I take four of the damn things instead of one like the doctor said! Hikaru please just go away and go see Kyouya or Tono. They probably need one of us!"

Shrinking to the wall, Hikaru passed her without notice but Kaoru seemed determined to want his sleep bad enough. She heard him rustle around in his pocket for a bottle that when one shakes it would be heard as near empty. Seeing him open it, he gulped down what seemed a hand full.

"KAORU! What are you doing?"

He turned too sharply and barely took in who was shouting his name and holding his head as his own eyes fainted away. While Haruhi shook him to make him wake up, the boy would not awake. Placing him down, she reached in his pocket for his cell phone and called the first person that was in his recent calls. That person happened to be Kyouya.

"Hel—" but she didn't want to speak to him. Instead she dialed 911 and they quickly were at the campus searching for them.

Downstairs confused by the sudden call from Kaoru, Kyouya wondered where the twin was at as he hadn't seen him in the last half-hour. Walking briefly from the ball, he heard the outcry of Haruhi's screams of Kaoru's name. He ran toward her and saw Kaoru slumped over in her arms a bottle of his sleeping pills lay near his hand; the one he himself had prescribed to him.

"Haruhi what happened!" demanded Kyouya fearing his actions as an amateur doctor would get him killed or rather Kaoru for his concern at the moment.

"WHERE IS KAORU HITACHIIN!" a booming invaded the ball room. Everyone guest stopped in fear that something happened to one of the Hosts, then they realized three Hosts were missing.

"WHERE IS HE?" again said the voice but no one could have predicted Haruhi slamming her way into the room stating Kaoru was knocked out from meds. Gasps filled the room and though Kyouya returned to Tamaki's side, he whispered something to him making the blond turn frowning from the main guests.

"Haru-chan, that makes three problems now," commented Hunny as they watched Kaoru struggle to wake himself from a motionless sleep.

(DOT)

This took forever I'm so sorry! I'm updating with chapter four tomorrow for my lateness due!


End file.
